her ninja warrior
by hyuuga fangirl111
Summary: no one ever thought of this couple so... yeah. major OOC. enjoy


Mylene p.o.v

I always got a strange feeling in my stomach whenever I see him. Its like there are thousands of butterflies struggling to get out. I first got this feeling when me and Shadow battled him and his midget friend in gamma city.

_Flashback_

"_Oh boy its that creepy ninja dude and his annoying chibi friend" thought Mylene as she and Shadow faced their opponents. For some reason Mylene couldn't take her eyes off the determined looking teen. Shadow noted this and said in his annoying, high-pitched voice "Well, well it looks like little Mylene is in looooove" he said smirking. This snapped her out of her trance. "what are you talking about you blockhead"? she snapped. "lets just finish these amateurs off and get back to the others". but as she faced Shun, she realized something "wow, he's actually really cute" she thought. When Shun shouted "Ingram stand" she thought "not just cute, hot". She mentally slapped herself. "Mylene what are you thinking"? she screamed inside her head "he's the enemy". but the thought remained in her head. The butterfly feeling also remained. They distracted her so much that she lost the battle._

_End flashback_

She had been thinking about him ever since. She was super pissed at Shadow because when they got on the jet he told everyone that I was in love with Shun. This made everyone upset except Lync, who knew what it was like to fall in love with an enemy. Lync was the only one of us that was okay. He acted like he didn't care that he'd had to leave Alice but he was secretly very upset about it. They got back to the palace and Mylene went to her room to be alone. She lay on her bed and thought about the reclusive ninja.

That night she dreamed about a story she had heard called Romeo and Juliet. But she was Juliet and she could never see her Romeos face. It was only after she saw him dead that she realized it was Shun. She started awake. Breathing deeply with her eyes wide. It was getting harder and harder not to think about him. She couldn't get to sleep for the rest of the night. She carried on like this every night until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She decided to tell him how she felt. That night he crept out of her room after she was sure everyone was asleep. She made it out of the palace without a problem but when she was cutting across the garden a familiar voice reached her. "you going to find that ninja dude?" she looked around and saw Lync standing on a branch in the cherry blossom tree. (I just made that up, I don't know if they have cherry blossom trees in vestal). "Lync what are you doing out here so late"? he leapt out of the tree and landed lightly on the grass. "I always come out here. Every night. Its so peaceful, it drives away all of my worries." he looked up at the cherry blossom tree "do you know cherry blossoms are my favorite plants? Peach blossoms would be my second favorite". he gazed at the petals dreamily. Then recited one of his favorite poems.

"The winter moon shines

It glistens and glows so bright

My lover awaits"

When he had finished speaking he looked at Mylene and said "go and find your love". she nodded and left him standing there looking at the moon. She ran towards the last place the resistance had been spotted. Hoping he would still be there. She was in luck they were. She took one step forward and instantly a dark shape jumped out of the bushes and plowed her into the ground. She grunted in pain and yelled up at her attacker "hey, get off me" she was answered by a threatening voice asking her "what do you want?" Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. It was him. Shun. She tried to get a better look at him. He was so handsome with the moonlight making his face seem to glow. She struggled to get him off of her "I came to talk to you" she said. He seemed surprised at this but he let her up. He eyed her warily "what is your business with me"? He asked. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for his reaction. "I love you, I adore you ever since you defeated me I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" when she finished she looked up expecting him to be looking at her in disgust, instead she was met with a kind of understanding in his eyes. He smiled. "you know, I've always thought you were pretty" he said. She just stared at him. Oh wow he was so hot when he smiled. He surprised her by hugging her. She hugged back without even thinking about it. She knew now that everything would be alright as long as she had her ninja warrior.

END


End file.
